


Separation

by Prisca



Category: The Faculty (1998)
Genre: Comment Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-21
Updated: 2016-02-21
Packaged: 2018-05-22 09:42:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6074470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prisca/pseuds/Prisca
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zeke needs to make a decision ...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Separation

"Zeke, I mean it!"  
Casey stared annoyed at his boyfriend, trying to ignore the amused grin on his face.  
"You need to make a decision. Science College in Akron is a good choice. Or maybe the community College in Columbus?"

"It's about 800 miles away from Boston," Zeke reminded him.

Casey huffed, yes, he knew this, yes, he hated the thought that his boyfriend would be so far away. But he couldn't be selfish. He would go to MIT, to make his dreams come true. Zeke was as brilliant as he was but before he had started to date Casey he had preferred to play the bad boy of Herrington High instead of showing interest in school. Now he had to pay the price.

"So, what do you want to do in Boston," he asked.  
"Working at a drive-in? Somewhere in a garage? You are a brilliant scientist, I don't want you to dump your future because of me."

"I won't!"  
Zeke grinned wide.  
"I will spend my lifetime loving you."

Casey sighed, but to be honest, he secretly loved him for this answer. Sometimes it still felt like a dream. Zeke Tyler, the king at school, fallen in love with him, the science geek.

"Hey, relax, okay?"  
Zeke pulled him into his arms and kissed him.  
"I've talked with Mr. Furlong yesterday. He knows a prof from MIT. Maybe there is still a chance that I can get in there."

Casey gasped for air.  
"MIT," he repeated, suddenly feeling dizzy.  
"Boston? You and me?"

Zeke smiled.  
"Don't get your hopes too high. It's still a way to go."  
But he knew he would do his best to get in there. Because, yes, he wanted to spend the rest of his life together with Casey.

**the end**  


**Author's Note:**

> originally written for comment_fic = prompt: I will spend my lifetime loving you
> 
> also posted at my LJ


End file.
